¿Petey es Spidey?
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Deadpool es muchas cosas. Sin duda es el mercenario más guapo, con mejor culo, divertido y un largo etcétera de adjetivos positivos –o eso dice él– y tampoco es un secreto su interés en cierto superhéroe arácnido. Lo que Spiderman no esperaba es que fuera a conocer a su otro yo –Peter Parker– y acabara mostrando interés, no solo en él, sino también en el hombre bajo la máscara.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen. Salvo alguno que otro en futuros capítulos.

 **Sinopsis:** Deadpool es muchas cosas. Sin duda es el mercenario más guapo, con el mejor culo, divertido, carismático y un largo etcétera de adjetivos positivos. - O eso dice él - y tampoco es un secreto su interés en cierto superhéroe con poderes de araña. Lo que el joven Spiderman no esperaba es que Wade fuera a conocer a su otro yo -Peter Parker- y acabara mostrando interés, no solo en Spiderman, sino también en el hombre bajo la máscara.

Oh, problemas... podían olerse a kilómetros.

 **Advertencias:** Rating T, pero cambiará a **M**. (contenido adulto) Si te molestan las escenas explícitas siempre puedes saltar esa parte.

Historia subida solo aquí y en wattpad.

.

* * *

 **Introducción**

* * *

.

Lo primero de lo que Peter se dio cuenta al despertar fue de su falta de fuerzas. Estaba débil, muy débil, y quizá el dolor punzante que sentía en la parte trasera de su cabeza era una pista del porqué. Apretó los dientes para retener una náusea. Se sentía mareado y como si estuviera justo al borde de volver a perder el conocimiento. Hacía ya tiempo que no se sentía tan insignificante, no desde su última lucha con Electro. Fue un momento crítico aquel pero Spiderman consiguió ponerse en pie a pesar del duro golpe. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? Notaba una sensación rara en el cuerpo que nunca antes había experimentado, se sentía ido, como si estuviera... _drogado._

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se incorporó un poco ayudándose con la pared hasta ponerse en una posición que lo hacía quedar casi sentado y echó un vistazo a su alrededor para descubrir en que clase de lugar estaba. Había un olor espeso y rancio atascado en el aire, y todo estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad. Después de unos segundos, Peter cayó en cuenta de que era él. Su visión estaba borrosa y sus párpados luchaban por cerrarse, de pronto sintiéndose como si pesaran 5 kilos cada uno, pero sabía que allí había una ventana, o quizá un agujero en la pared. Estaba seguro de que había distinguido un hilo de luz entre tanta oscuridad unos metros más adelante de donde estaba él. Quizá estaba en un almacén.

Sus manos estaban atadas a sus espaldas, tal como temía. De todas formas aunque las tuviera libres no se veía capaz de ponerse en pie en esos momentos, y menos de intentar algo, o defenderse si alguno de sus raptores hacía acto de presencia. Aún no...

Necesitaba unos minutos.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, dándose cuenta de que estaba más enfadado que asustado. Y debería estar asustado. Diablos, lo habían noqueado y maniatado. Quien sabía qué clase de locos podían tenerlo retenido.

 _''¿Por qué?''_ pensó Peter. Y luego ese por qué se transformó en un ''¿Cómo?''.

Recordaba haber estado en una pelea. Y haber sido...

Apuñalado.

Parpadeó rápido un par de veces para espabilar sus ojos y bajó la cabeza para distinguir una gruesa línea rosada que destacaba en el azul de su traje, ahora desgarrado. No obstante no había ni un rastro de sangre. Al parecer sus captores se tomaron la molestia de limpiar y desinfectar su herida antes de encerrarlo.

Peter sonrió mentalmente por lo irónico que era eso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, apoyándola en la pared y resistiendo otra vez las ganas de vomitar.

Había dejado de sangrar, así que quien sabía la de horas que llevaba ahí inconsciente. Tenía pinta de que muchas.

No podía pensar ahora. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar...

Justo cuando estaba por darse por vencido escuchó un disparo y abrió los ojos como platos, la adrenalina llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ese disparo se convirtió en dos, y en tres, y también gritos e insultos resonaron por todo el lugar. Después de eso perdió la cuenta de los disparos.

Un minuto después Peter vio aparecer ante él la causa de ellos.

– Wade. – murmuró, y su voz sonó seca y lejana como si no se tratara de la suya.

El mercenario caminaba hacia él a pasos largos sujetando una amenazante pistola en la mano y con su siempre presente traje completamente empapado de sangre. Una visión horrible, dado que gran parte de esa sangre era ajena.

– Por fin te encuentro, baby boy. No te preocupes, voy a sacarte de aquí. – dijo y guardó el arma en uno de los bolsillos de su cintura para después agacharse a su lado. Le echó un vistazo rápido a su cuerpo, chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación al ver la herida en su pierna y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a la cara.

Peter en aquel momento estaba más despierto así que frunció el ceño cuando Wade acercó una mano a su rostro. Al momento se puso alerta, pero instintivamente se relajó cuando el mercenario tiró levemente del borde de su máscara para cubrirle toda la cara. No se había dado cuenta de que su máscara estaba mal colocada, subida por un extremo por la altura de la nariz. Se esperó que Deadpool hiciera algún comentario tipo ''Tienes unos labios preciosos'', pero dejó pasar la ocasión y no dijo nada. Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo había cogido en brazos y soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor. Había subestimado la herida de su pierna. Quizá era más profunda de lo que en un principio había pensado...

– Lo siento. – escuchó decir a Deadpool, y abrió la boca otra vez para hablar, pero hasta eso le costaba. El otro hambre pareció darse cuenta y quiso evitarlo. Le habló para tranquilizarlo, quizá para que se relajara y no hiciera preguntas, para que reservara fuerzas. – _Shh._ No te preocupes, te tengo.

No se calló.

– Los has... – Peter se aclaró la garganta – Los has matado a todos.

Deadpool asintió.

– Hasta el último de ellos.

Y Peter sabía que si tuviera la oportunidad de repetirlo, volvería a hacerlo. Y eso es lo que lo hacía tan temerario. Esta vez no le echó nada en cara a pesar de que quería hacerlo. Estaba enfadado. Estaba triste. ¿Por qué todo tenía que acabar de forma tan violenta con Deadpool? ¿No existía otra forma de hacer las cosas más que matando? ¿Qué había de la familia de esas personas, y si alguno tenía un hijo?

A pesar de que quería preguntar todas esas cosas, no lo hizo. Solo recostó la cabeza contra el hombro de Wade y dejó que toda su visión se oscureciera.

Al menos ahora estaba a salvo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Pizza y un posible bromance

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Pizza y un posible bromance.**

* * *

.

Peter retiró las manos de su cara algo nervioso a pesar de que había comprobado que tenía la máscara aun puesta y se incorporó en la cama en la que había despertado. No le dio importancia a lo que vio a su alrededor: un armario, unos cuantos posters en la pared en blanco y negro de algún grupo de rock de los ochenta y un baúl delante de la cama. En general no había gran cosa en el cuarto a pesar de que era grande, por lo menos el doble de grande que su cuarto –aunque cualquier habitación se vería gigante en comparación a la suya para ser sinceros– y la decoración no es que estuviera muy lograda. No contaba ni con un escritorio. Peter se mordió el labio inferior, algo inquieto.

Deadpool no había visto su rostro.

Claro que, ¿quién le aseguraba que no le había levantado la máscara mientras estaba inconsciente...? ¿Cómo podía saberlo con total seguridad? No podía. Quizá el mercenario le retiró la máscara con malas intenciones, dada la mala reputación de Deadpool no sería una sorpresa que lo vendiera. Y si no era ese su objetivo tal vez lo hizo solo por mera curiosidad, para comprobar como era el aspecto físico del espectacular Spiderman y descubrir si era tan joven como decían... ¿Rubio o moreno? Habría salido de dudas. Incluso podría buscarle un nuevo mote a raíz de eso a partir de ahora.

 _No._ Quería creer que el mercenario no cruzaría esa línea. Peter sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie. Dada su discapacidad apoyó una mano en el armario que tenía a la izquierda de la cama para ayudarse a enderezarse. La pierna le dolía un poco, pero no era motivo de cojera. Viajes peores había soportado ya su pierna derecha en el poco tiempo que llevaba siendo Spiderman. Cuando eres un súper héroe te acostumbras a recibir golpes por todas partes. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Aunque a veces, envidiaba el factor regenerativo de Deadpool. A pesar de que Peter era más fuerte, rápido y ágil que los demás no constaba con una habilidad tan útil como era la curación completa en cuestión de minutos u horas. Era un palo, pero bueno, no podía quejarse. En dos semanas podría andar con total normalidad.

 _Un gran poder conlleva... grandes heridas y moratones, supongo._

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor algo sorprendido. La habitación estaba... más o menos decente. Por algún motivo había imaginado que el piso (¿O casa? ¿Realmente donde estaba?) de Deadpool estaría hecho un completo desastre, un caos como era la mente de aquel loco mercenario. Sin embargo a pesar de que se notaba que no había limpiado el polvo de los muebles en un largo tiempo todo estaba bien colocado. Barrido y ordenado.

Pensó si debería llamarlo... al final decidió salir del cuarto e ir al que supuso que era el salón, dando por hecho que de todos los lugares de la casa Deadpool estaría allí. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero sabía que mínimo merecía un gracias por haberle salvado de aquellas personas -a pesar de que la manera en la que lo hizo no era la mejor de todas-. Descubrió que no estaba en el salón. Después de revisar la cocina y la otra habitación restante en el apartamento no vio al mercenario por ningún lugar. El baño estaba abierto y tampoco estaba allí adentro. Extraño. Quizá había salido para ir a una de sus misiones.

 _Quizá es mejor así_ , decidió Peter a la vez que abría la puerta para salir de allí, pero entonces esta al abrirse se chocó con algo, con alguien para ser exactos.

Deadpool pegó un brinco haciendo malabares para que las dos cajas de pizzas con los refrescos no se cayeran al suelo, una escena graciosa que sin duda lo hubiera hecho reír si no se encontrara tan cansado.

– ¡Spidey! – exclamó Deadpool sorprendido. – Estás despierto.

– Sí, eso parece. – respondió Peter al agacharse para recoger la única lata que había caído al suelo.

– Me ausento tan solo unos minutos para ir a la pizzería de Gloria y tú aprovechas ese pequeño momento para despertar después de 7 horas de siesta e intentas escaparte sin decir nada. ¡Que grosero por tu parte! Aunque claro, en primer lugar yo no debería haber salido del piso... pero pensé que tendrías hambre y no iba a dejar a mi buen amigo con el estómago vacío si puedo evitarlo, ¿no crees? Por cierto, ¿no eres menor, verdad?

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó Peter confundido y algo nervioso por lo último.

– ¡Oh, no me malinterpretes! – saltó Deadpool al caer en su error – no sé ni siquiera tu nombre, Spidey, y mientras estabas inconsciente te prometo que no te he quitado la máscara en ningún momento. Soy un desgraciado, sin duda un gran capullo, pero no soy capaz de hacer eso sabiendo lo importante que es para ti mantener tu identidad en secreto... Es solo que... – se llevó una mano a la nuca, dejando entrever su incomodidad. – dudé con los refrescos. Pedí dos cervezas para los dos pero entonces... caí en que no sabía si eras menor o no, o si simplemente no te gustaba la cerveza, así que pedí también una lata de coca cola por si las moscas.

– Ah – dijo simplemente Peter y luego reaccionó, poniendo una mano en el hombro del mercenario – No te preocupes. No soy mucho de beber alcohol, pero me gusta la cerveza. De vez en cuando está bien... aunque, dado que has comprado coca cola, creo que preferiré esa lata – señaló con el dedo el refresco gaseoso sobre la caja de pizzas que llevaba Deadpool en la mano.

El mercenario asintió efusivamente.

– ¡Lo que quieras, Spidey! Vamos, coge tu refresco para bebés y entra, entra – Deadpool se metió en casa y cerró la puerta con la cadera en un movimiento gracioso para dirigirse a la cocina después – ¡Ponte cómodo en el sofá mientras yo preparo todo!

– Ahm, Wade en realidad... – se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no podía oírlo desde esa distancia. Y si lo hizo no dijo nada. Peter suspiró y ojeó ambas latas, una de coca cola y otra de cerveza en sus manos – la cual aun no había devuelto a Deadpool, dado que ya iba demasiado cargado. Por un segundo se preguntó como se las ingenió para venir con tantas cosas encima sin que nada se le cayera por el camino – Peter dudó durante unos segundos. ¿Estaría bien quedarse un rato con el mercenario? Deadpool no había estado equivocado: se moría de hambre. Pero una cosa era tomarse un refresco los dos, el tiempo suficiente para agradecerle por haberlo rescatado y traerlo a su apartamento, (y ya de paso descubrir como lo encontró), y otra muy distinta era quedarse también a comer. Teniendo en cuenta que el mercenario hablaba y hablaba sin parar no iba a dejarle salir de casa en toda la tarde.

Peter no se fiaba de él. Ni un pelo. Pero también era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que si el mercenario tuviera planes de asesinarlo ya lo hubiera liquidado hace tiempo. Al menos podía estar seguro que no quería hacerle daño, teniendo también en cuenta el entusiasmo y empeño que ponía Deadpool en ser su amigo, pero...

Ahí estaba el gran pero: ser amigo de alguien como Deadpool, o simplemente tener alguna relación con él, aunque fuera de conocidos, era una _pésima_ idea.

Spiderman era un superhéroe que salvaba a la gente del peligro sin esperar nada a cambio.

Deadpool era...

Sus tripas sonaron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y tomando la decisión por él de quedarse. No tenía remedio. Se dio por vencido dirigiéndose hacia el sofá del salón. Por un día no pasaría nada, decidió. Nadie lo vería en su compañía, así que no tenía porque preocuparse de aparecer en la portada del periódico más importante del momento junto a Deadpool en un titular que rezara ''La araña y el mercenario, ¿Amigos?'' o peor aun ''¿Spiderman jugando con mercenarios?''

Deadpool llegó dos minutos después al salón tatareando una canción de Katy Perry con la caja de pizza cortada (mal) en ocho porciones en la mano y unas alpargatas de estar por casa rosas en forma de conejito. Y... ¿Ponía ahí ''hello kitty''? Peter arqueó las cejas – No es como si Deadpool pudiera verlo con la máscara puesta, de todas formas –y luchó consigo mismo para no fijarse demasiado.

– ...I kissed a boy and I liked it! Yeah I liked it! ¡Canta conmigo, Spidey!

Peter sonrió.

– Wade, estoy seguro de que la letra dice ''girl'' en lugar de ''boy''. Esa es la gracia de la canc-

– ¡Oh, por supuesto que esa es la gracia de la canción! Pero esta no es la versión original, baby boy. ¿Creías que solo existía la versión lésbica? ¡Los gays también tenemos la nuestra propia! – exclamó levantando una mano y poniendo una pose muy homosexual haciendo ver que miraba sus uñas a través del traje.

Peter se quedó con la boca abierta. Claro que Deadpool había coqueteado con él y soltado indirectas demasiado directas pero... ¿Era una broma, no? ¿Acaso no todo lo que decía él iba en plan broma? No era un secreto lo mucho que a Deadpool le gustaban las mujeres y nunca había oído nada acerca de él con un hombre...

– C-creía que te gustaban las mujeres.

Una vez dijo eso se arrepintió.

Se puso rojo como un tómate. ¡Eso no era para nada de su incumbencia! Menos mal que llevaba puesta su máscara, sino el mercenario se burlaría de él toda su vida. Diablos, que la tierra se lo tragara...

Deadpool lo sorprendió soltando una carcajada.

– Eres tan adorable cuando te pones nervioso, Spidey. No tienes porque avergonzarte por preguntar. Somos amigos, algún día haremos peleas de almohadas en nuestra noche de chicas y nos contaremos nuestros secretos más ocultos y hablaremos de chicos guapos, pero para llegar a eso hace falta confianza y yo estoy muy abierto a responder cualquier pregunta.

Peter cada vez estaba más rojo.

– Respondiendo a eso... Sinceramente Spidey, ¿Por qué ser heterosexual cuando también existen los hombres? – dijo y se dejó caer en el sillón que quedaba frente a él.

– O-okay, vale – Peter se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.

Deadpool lo apuntó con un dedo, su tono ahora volviéndose más autoritario.

– ¿No serás homófobo, verdad?

– ¡No! Para nada, no-no soy de esos.

– Hum. Por un momento he pensado que podrías ser uno de esos reprimidos. He confundido tu adorable nerviosismo con incomodidad por mi confesión. La verdad, un rechazo por tu parte a la homosexualidad me parecería muy sospechoso. Ya sabes... mi gaydar vibra cada vez que estoy a tu lado y toda la cosa. Eeeen fin – cambió rápido de tema antes de que Peter pudiera reaccionar – ¿No te gustará la piña en la pizza, verdad?

– No me desagrada.

– Yo noooo la soporto. – dijo alargando la ''o'' del no e inclinándose para coger un trozo de pizza de la caja. Peter a su vez hizo lo mismo, cayendo entonces en que debía subirse un poco la máscara. – De hecho creo que es un insulto al tipo que inventó la pizza, que por cierto, ¿sabías qué... –se detuvo en seco, quizá llegando a la misma conclusión que Peter. Se calló un instante y lo miró en completo silencio. – Puedo comer después.

– ¿Por qué...? Oh ¿Es por...?

Peter se calló justo antes de decir ''las cicatrices'' y de nuevo supo que había metido la pata.

– No, no me importa. No te preocupes.

– ¿Estás seguro? Podría hacer que perdieras el apetito...

Peter lo miró confundido. Había oído los rumores sobre su piel. Algunos decían que sus cicatrices eran horribles, tanto que eran dolorosas de mirar, otros rumores decían que más que cicatrices eran quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, y luego habían otros que aseguraban que solo se trataban de heridas ya muy cicatrizadas por todo su cuerpo, que su piel estaba constantemente en cambio ya que su metabolismo combatía contra las células cancerígenas. Fuera como fuese, Peter no entendía porque el mercenario debería decir ese tipo de cosas de su cuerpo, así que lo miró y musitó en su tono más serio:

– Wade, te aseguro que no voy a perder el apetito.

El mercenario finalmente asintió.

– No digas que no te he avisado. – advirtió y se levantó la máscara por encima de los labios. Peter intentó no mirar, así que por su parte él también levantó un poco su propia máscara y se llevó el trozo de pizza a la boca. Al instante soltó un gemido de placer que hizo reír al mercenario.

– Fíjate... No es necesaria gran cosa para hacerte gemir, ¿eh?

– ¡Wgade! – gritó con la boca llena

Eso solo hizo reír más al mercenario. Después de unos minutos, Deadpool volvió a hablar.

– Y bueno – se aclaró la garganta, aun sonriente – Cuéntame cual es tu problema con la cerveza. Tío, no se puede ir por la vida diciendo ''yo no bebo''.

Peter levantó la mirada de su porción de pizza al escuchar el conocido ''pop'' de la lata de coca cola al abrirse y que seguidamente Deadpool le pasó. Peter la cogió con una sonrisa en modo de agradecimiento y le dio un sorbo.

– Es la verdad. De vez en cuando... vale, pero nunca he sido un fanático del alcohol... digamos que cuando mis amigos decidían ir de fiesta, yo era el sobrio que acababa conduciendo para llevarlos a casa mientras que ellos se encontraban al borde del coma etílico.

– Oh, el verdadero héroe de la fiesta. – Deadpool aplaudió – ¿Por qué no me sorprende que Spiderman también sea ese tío que se sacrifica al ir de copas por el bien del grupo?

Peter sonrió y dio otro mordisco a su pizza.

– En realidad no me molestaba. Siempre he disfrutado más una coca cola o limonada que una bebida con alcohol.

– Me parece curioso. Y lamentable. Tú y yo tenemos que quedar un día de estos para que pueda enseñarte a beber como un macho. Una vez finalizada la noche no podrás lanzar una telaraña sin que te salga desviada.

Peter acabó soltando una risita al imaginarse la escena.

– ¿Ves? Es fácil – comentó Deadpool y el más joven lo miró curioso – Tú y yo, podemos ser amigos. Puede funcionar.

La sonrisa se le borró un poco, al quedarse pensativo. Finalmente bajó la mirada a su lata, haciéndola girar en su mano y musitó:

– Supongo... Por cierto, aun no me has contado como me encontraste.

– Oh, uno de mis contactos me pasó la información, al parecer te golpearon en la cabeza cuando estabas interviniendo en un robo a mano armada. Después de eso fue fácil para mi encontrarte dado que Myra logró enganchar un chip rastreador en la furgoneta en la que te llevaron una vez perdiste la consciencia.

– ¿Chip? ¿Myra...?– Peter frunció el ceño. ¿Quién llevaba eso encima? – Es una mercenaria como tú, ¿verdad?

Deadpool sonrió.

– No soy el único por ahí fuera. Myra es una cazafortunas. Su plan era vender la información a los vengadores en un principio, pero cometió el error de contármelo. Luego soy yo el bocazas.

– Vaya, así que tienes amigos. Quien lo diría.

– Te tengo a ti, mi gran amigo y vecino Spiderman. ¡Más que suficiente!

Otra pizza y una hora y media después Deadpool hizo la pregunta.

– ¿Acción, drama o terror?

– ¿Huh?

– Tengo tres películas para ver y pasar la noche, elige la primera. Piensa que si escoges terror tendrás excusa para cogerme del brazo.

Peter abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿Noche? Espera, ¿qué hora es?

Deadpool le echó un vistazo a su reloj de hora de aventuras.

– Casi las diez.

– Oh, no. Nononono. Me mata – dijo en voz alta a pensar en su tía. Quedaron en que ella se vendría unos días a su apartamento para pasar más tiempo juntos y ya el primer día se escapaba. ¿Qué iba a pensar de él? Se odiaba. – ¡Tengo que irme! – Exclamó y se levantó del sofá de un salto para dirigirse a la ventana. Deadpool también se puso en pie, pero sorprendentemente no dijo nada, tan solo soltó un gemidito de fastidio como un crío. Seguramente con ese ''me mata'' había pensado que era menor de edad o que sus padres lo controlaban o algo así, genial... – Oh, Wade – Dijo y se giró para encararlo. – Gracias... de verdad, por todo. Por salvarme, por traerme aquí, por la pizza... que jolin, ¡estaba riquísima por cierto! Tienes que decirme donde las compras.

Deadpool pareció complacido por sus palabras. Le enseñó su puño con el pulgar levantado.

– Oh, no es nada, baby boy. ¡Tenemos que repetir esto! Las pizzas son de la pizzería que está justo al lado d- Spiderman lo cortó, de verdad tenía que irse cuanto antes.

– Tengo que irme, de verdad, lo siento, ¡Gracias de nuevo! – Tras eso disparó una telaraña y pegó un salto por la ventana, dejando al mercenario con la palabra en la boca. Pasados unos segundos Deadpool se asomó a la ventana y gritó ''¡Buen vuelo!''

* * *

 **ookay... ¡estoy flipando en colores y super feliz ahora mismo! os cuento. Llevo poquísimo tiempo en el fandom spideypool, unos dos meses. Me hablaron de estos dos y pensé ''¿Deadpool y Spiderman? Shippeo, shippeo!'' y al leer el cómic Spiderman/Deadpool ya sí que sí, me enamoré por completo de estos dos idiotas. (Si no lo habéis leído lo recomiendo al 100%) Y claro, como me suele pasar cuando me engancho con un ship no pude evitar escribir un par de cositas sobre esta pareja. Pero como nunca antes había publicado nada spideypool estaba un poco nerviosa... me preocupaba hacerlos muy OOC y no captar la esencia así que al leer los comentarios que habéis dejado en mis fics me he quedado con la boca abierta! No me lo esperaba. Muchísimas gracias a todas, de verdad, me habéis hecho muy feliz. ¡Así da gusto escribir! :)**


End file.
